1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door pull for opening and closing a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is currently known a door pull which comprises a long hollow pull member and a pair of fittings attached to opposite ends of the pull member and which is adapted to be mounted on a door by connecting these fittings with machine screws.
However such a door pull is not only difficult to couple the fittings to the opposite ends of the pull member but also becomes shaky when the machine screws are loosened, thereby making a user feel uncomfortable.